


Bad Company

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Minor Violence, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: It's a living. *SMUT*
Relationships: Izzy/Chop Peters, Rae Earl & Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Kudos: 7





	Bad Company

_Really hate this job sometimes_

Rae stretched her neck and stifled a yawn, her head falling back against the wall. Her fingers drummed against her legs before she took out a small knife, idly twirling it between her fingers. God, was she bored. It felt like she’d been hiding in this cupboard for ages.

_Wanker should be home by now…_

She stiffened as the door knob rattled and she hastily moved into a crouch, her gaze steady as her target swung the door open. His breathing was heavy as he rushed inside, checking the hallway before locking up.

Rae rolled her eyes. He looked nervous, not entirely unusual given her current assignment, but this was supposed to be an easy kill. Surveillance must’ve been slacking.

She made a mental note to talk to Archie about it later, watching as he held his phone, tapping shakily before setting it down on the counter, a ring sounding over the speaker.

“Hello?”

“I-I don’t have much time, I think they know—“

“Tom? I already told ya, mate, no one knows what happened—“

“Someone’s been watching me…” he trailed off, his eyes scanning the flat and nearly landing on Rae’s hiding spot, “Feels like I’m being watched right now…”

“Calm down, Tommo, you’re talking bollocks.” He scoffed but dropped to a barstool and leaned over the counter, his head down as he listened, “Look, have a drink, relax—no one’s after you.”

Rae stood from her crouch, barely repressing a snort. Her knife held at the ready, she slowly began to leave the cupboard, her breath shallow as she moved silently.

The phone beeped as Tom ended the call, immediately grabbing a bottle at random from the bar and downing nearly half, heaving a gusty sigh as he swallowed. She crept across the floor, bracing herself to attack. He really was making this too easy.

Rae continued her approach, biting her cheek as she began to sheath the knife. This particular one was tricky—she couldn’t just shoot him or cut his throat, much as she wanted to. This one needed to be clean.

Tom abruptly turned in his stool and Rae froze as they locked eyes. He stood quickly, nearly losing his footing.

“Fucking—who the fuck are you?” he screeched, his arms up defensively. She recovered quickly, her stance tall as she smirked, waving the blade in hand. 

“Tommo,” she started, her tone casual but firm, “Been waiting quite awhile—“

He went for his phone and she threw the knife, knocking it out of his hand, the blade just missing his fingers.

“Y’know why I’m here,” she said, tilting her head, “Don’t make this difficult.”

In a final desperate act, he lunged forward, arms flailing but she blocked him, grabbing his arm in a vice grip with a sharp twist. He took a swing and she dodged it deftly before sweeping his leg and catching him in a headlock. She gradually wrestled him to the ground, the bottle of liquor falling and shattering around them in the struggle.

Her gloved arm tightened around his neck as he frantically tried to break free. Her hair was beginning to come out of its tight hold and she shook it back with a huff. A chime sounded in her ear and she sighed, shakily bringing her hand to her wireless headset and tuning in.

“What’s up, Arch?”

“Finn wants to know what’s taking so long.” Rae scoffed, her target finally starting to lose consciousness.

“He only showed up ten minutes ago—I’m cleaning up,” she protested, “Tell Finn to bugger off and worry about his own job, yeah?”

She heard his laugh in the background and bit back a smile before loosening her arm on Tom’s neck and pulling him to a stand, only to snap it and let him fall onto the broken glass.

Classic accidental death. Mission successful.

“Be back in a tic, boys.”

“Alright, laters,” Archie signed off, turning to Finn in his chair with raised brows. He smirked, shaking his head.

“Damn, she’s good,” he sighed, crossing his arms as he sat on the edge of Archie’s desk.

“Wipe the drool, mate,” he said, clapping a hand to his arm, “Shouldn’t you get going?” Finn checked his watch and stood fully.

“Shit, yeah,” he cursed, bending slightly to look at Archie’s monitor, “Where’s my mark?”

He pointed at a red blip on the map, zooming in to show the exact location and Finn nodded before taking out his gun and snapping a clip into it. He left without another word with Archie chuckling behind him.

“Arrogant sod.”

***

When Rae returned to headquarters, she made quick work of her final report and paperwork before showering and changing into street clothes. She exited the showers and made her way down the hall towards the security room.

She passed an open door, glancing in to see Izzy and Chloe deep in conversation, both with laptops in front of them, a large bulletin board behind them. Colored threads crossed over it, lines connecting various pictures and documents. She glimpsed Tom’s photo in the corner, a bold red X drawn over it before the two looked up and noticed her.

Rae waved with a smile, quickly going a couple doors down to Archie’s office and rapping her knuckles on his door. Without waiting for a response, she entered and dropped to the chair opposite Archie, crossing her arms and smiling thinly.

“Who was on surveillance?” she asked, her lips pursing as he grimaced and suddenly looked sheepish.

“Chop…why?” Rae snorted, shaking her head.

“Of course,” she said, “He was spooked—worried about being followed.”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” he muttered, his hand rubbing his forehead. When Rae’s mouth opened to berate him more, he cut her off, “Oi, I don’t tell you how to do your job.”

“I’m not,” she laughed, Archie raising his brows, “You’d be lost without me.”

“You wanna take over?” He waved his arms over the piles of paperwork and hardware, a wall of monitors to his side. Rae shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

“No way,” she said, reaching forward and flicking his name badge, “And take your fancy title and office?”

“You’re a good woman, Rachel Earl,” Archie laid a hand over his heart, feigning a sigh. She gave him a dirty look at him and he teased her a cheeky grin, “Sorry, Rae Nelson—“

“Shut up!” Her witty response was interrupted by a loud buzzer and they turned to the front gate camera to see Finn coming through security, an indecipherable look on his face.

***

Finn smiled as he pulled away.

“Hiya,” he whispered, his hand moving to her damp hair, “How’s my girl?”

“Tired,” she exhaled and smiled, her eyes closing briefly as his fingers ran over her scalp, “Bloke put up a fight.”

“Police haven’t found a trace, you crushed it.”

“It was nothing,” she boasted, Finn grinning as her head tilted, “What about yours?”

His smile faltered and he looked down, his brow furrowing. She took in his pale complexion, a sheen of sweat over his face and neck.

“What happened?” He met her eyes and bit his cheek.

“I knew her,” he replied quietly. She inhaled sharply and her hands rubbed his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry—“

“I let her go,” he admitted, his voice lowering even more. Rae’s lips flattened, her eyes widening.

“Finn…”

“I know—“

“He’s already cross with you for the last one—”

“I know,” he cut her off roughly and she frowned. He held her wrists, her hands still on his shoulders, “I’ll talk to him.” He reassured her with a shrug, “How pissed could he be at his own son?”

She scrunched her nose, Finn mirroring it before he embraced her, bringing his face to her neck.

“D’ya want takeaway tonight? Too knackered to cook,” she murmured, running a hand through his hair. He brushed kisses against her skin before answering.

“Pizza?”

***

Finn kicked away the pizza box, leaning back on Rae with a groan. She giggled and carded her fingers through his hair.

“I’m so full,” he mumbled, almost unintelligible as he swallowed.

“You’re disgusting,” she said fondly, meeting his eyes upside down and sticking her tongue out as he gave her a dirty look. He held his head higher, his lips reaching for hers.

They kissed slowly before Finn shuffled up to her side, their legs entwined. They were silent for a moment, just being close with Oasis playing softly in the background.

“D’ya think we should move the telly? Maybe the sofa too…Chloe read in Cosmo—”

Finn jumped at Rae’s voice, turning to look at her with a smile as she went on about rearranging their living room. His smile widened as she banged on about feng shui-ing the flat and she stopped short when she realized, looking at him curiously.

“Stop staring at me,” she said jokingly, chuckling as he reddened and sat up straighter, “What is it?”

Finn took her hands and took a deep breath. His mouth opened but he didn’t say anything yet, Rae’s gut twisting in anticipation.

“Rae, I…” His voice cracked as he tried to speak and she could feel the shake in his finger when it moved across her palm.

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U

She smiled but couldn’t help the unease creeping down her spine. She had a sinking feeling of what was coming but wasn’t sure of what she’d say or how he’d react.

M-A-R-R-

Rae stopped his hand, covering it with her own. Her eyes closed briefly, her hand tightening over his. They were shining as she opened them, an errant tear falling.

“Finn…” She couldn’t bring herself to say anything else but he seemed to understand as he sat back, a shadow crossing his face.

“Why?” he almost demanded, Rae taken aback a bit, “We’ve been together since _college_.” He deflated, falling back against the couch in defeat, confusion washing over his face, “I thought you…” He croaked, Rae rushing to straddle his waist to face him straight on when he refused to meet her eyes.

“Of course I wanna marry you,” she insisted, her eyes pleading with him as she shook her head, “It’s too dangerous.”

“Rae, come the fuck on,” he sighed and rolled his eyes but his hands moved from his sides to her hips.

“They’ll make it personal,” she continued, her hands on his shoulders, “They know too much already,” she stressed but Finn looked away, refusing to respond as if he was trying to find the exact words to prove her wrong but was coming up short. She took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“It’s not a no,” she said firmly, her eyes boring into his, “Someday…but not now.” Her voice softened and her fingers trailed over his jaw. He looked like he wanted to argue but she shifted closer, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“I love you.” He tried to smile and began to say it back as his hands moved to her lower back but she kissed him frantically, trying to apologize in any possible way.

Finn made a noise deep in his throat as she rubbed against him, his hand sliding from her back and up, entangling in her hair. His other moved over her arse and squeezed, grinding into her.

It felt like they were on fire. She could feel all his frustration rolling off of him, hot rejection surely burning his lungs. His hands were rougher than usual, his tongue battling hers. He brought his hand to her throat and latched to her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Rae moaned and relaxed into him, rolling her hips. She hissed a strangled ‘fuck’ as he bit her, his hand tightening for a beat. His other pushed her shirt and bra up before grabbing her breast roughly. He rolled a nipple between his fingers and she gasped his name, Finn smirking against her neck.

“Feel good?” he growled, his lips dragging over her skin as she whimpered in response.

His hand dragged down from her throat and she kissed him, the two only breaking apart to shed clothes. Finn held eye contact as he pressed his fingers inside of her, his lips parting when he felt how wet she was, brushing her clit with every stroke.

He stopped too soon, lifting his fingers to his mouth. She rubbed against him impatiently, trying to raise up and reach for him but he shifted, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her.

Rae let out a surprised moan, letting him control the pace as he moved fluidly inside her. His grip held her above him before driving her down onto his cock and holding her close to feel him deeper.

“Turn around,” he ordered, his sexy voice enough to make her comply and he entered her from behind, his arm around her as she eased up and down.

He spread her legs wider and touched her clit, her movement stuttering as she began to cry out. Her head fell back and he mouthed at her neck, rubbing harder when she grew louder. She nearly sobbed his name as she came, Finn cursing as he followed with a final strong thrust. Both settled back to catch their breath before Rae turned her head and kissed him slowly, smiling when they broke apart. She stood, her legs wobbly and Finn took her hand, pulling her close.

“Shower then bed?” he suggested softly and she nodded, the earlier tension all but fizzled out.


End file.
